Blessed Champions
by Vixa Ambrodel
Summary: Drows, Vampires, Dragons... The Blessed Champions must face many foes before they can establish peace amongst the elves and humans once again. Please R&R. I know I suck at summeries
1. Quick Profiles

Profile - Vixa Ambrodel  
  
Name: Vixa Ambrodel Race: Sea elf (From the Dargonesti kingdom) Age: 226 Gender: Female Height: 5"7 Weight: 95lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Silver Skin: Bluish silver Alignment: True Neutral Deity: Deep Sashelas  
  
Past: Vixa was the princess of the Dargonesti. Her kingdom had been in constant war with the Dragonesti since before she was born. Her mother had died right after Vixa's birth, which made her the single heir to the Dargonesti throne. Her father, Dalden, thought it wise to teach Vixa how to fight in melee combat. When Vixa turned 105 both Kingdoms made a temporary truce. They agreed to have a banquet to discuss the future of their children. The Dragonesti king, Solven, had a son named Armantaro. Armantaro had his 110th birthday not too long before the feast. Solven and Dalden agreed that their children would marry when Vixa turned 110. That would stop any conflict in both kingdoms by uniting them as one.  
  
There was peace for 5 beautiful years. Vixa would be 110 in a week and she would marry on that day. The wedding was held in the Dragonesti palace so Vixa, Dalden, and some loyal servants traveled to the Dragonesti palace. The night after the marriage there was another feast. During this feast both Vixa and Armantaro were not present, Solven excused them both, and then excused himself as he had to go check on something in the kitchen. He told the maids to put some poison in Dalden's food. With that done Solven went back to enjoying his dinner. A little later Dalden fell down, he was dead. Solven told the servants that it was an unfortunate accident. The servants had no one else to turn to now that the two kingdoms were united so they served Solven.  
  
After a year of being married Vixa had given birth to twins. She named them Damia and Damien. She loved her children dearly even though she didn't care much about her husband. She secretly knew Solven and Armantaro were responsible for her father's death; however she never openly admitted it in fear of her own death. When Vixa was 136 years old, her children were 25, Vixa was framed for the murder of some servants. Armantaro banished her from the lands never to return. Before Vixa left she gave a note to one of her loyal servants. She asked to hear news from the kingdom whenever possible.  
  
Vixa decided to explore the land since she was now banished for some murders she did not commit. She went to the nearest town and found a job at an Inn which had a lot of thieves. After a few months of working there she gained enough money to buy armor and a sword, she traveled the lands as a mercenary. She went to towns to take different jobs for nearly 4 years before meeting up with Nathanielesta.  
Story that she tells people:  
  
Vixa told her new friends that she was from the Dargonesti kingdom. Her mother died at her birth, so she grew up learning to fight. She said her father was murdered and she was framed and banished for a murder that she did not commit. She would like to discover who really committed the murder and get revenge. She never once told them that she had 2 children or that she was married.  
  
Personality:  
  
-Loves to fight -Prideful -Seeks to find who really murdered the maids -Isn't afraid of death -Demonstrates courage in battle -Never really says more about her past (self reserved) -Loves to swim and enjoy life -Loves her children Damia and Damien. -Goal in life is to clear her name and return to her family  
Distinguishing marks:  
  
-Bluish silver skin -Slightly webbed hands and feet -Pointed ears -Gills to breath under water  
  
I don't exactly have much to put as a profile/history for the cleric Aramil Galanodel, except that his parents were killed when he was 50 years old. After that he went to the church to see if he could contact them once he became a powerful cleric. In the church, elves and humans lived together in harmony. He left the church around the age of 155 to bring peace amongst the elves and humans.  
  
I will put up profiles for other characters that appear once my friends give me them, so I'll most likely have a few chapters then a few more profiles and then a few more chapters. I usually hate seeing things like that, and I'm sorry that I'll be doing it. Please forgive me! . 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: All these characters are originals from the campaigns that I play with my friends on Friday nights. Please do not steal them. Thanks. Enjoy! This fic is also based on all the adventures my group has played with these characters. I will eventually have a prologue or a quick time line written out so people can get more into this world and story.  
  
Blessed Champions - Chapter 1  
  
"You say you're a mercenary and you're willing to work for me?" The female replied with a nod while the unusually tall elf looked at her once again "You don't seem to be a fighter. From the look of you, you appear to be a weary traveler." She moved her silver hair from her face, smirked and stared deep into the elf's dark green eyes. "I am not all that I appear to be." The sun shone and gave her blue skin a silver appearance. "Haven't you ever heard the saying never judge a book by its cover? Being a commander, you should have this knowledge. Am I right? I am the same, I may look frail but I am fearless, and will fight anything or do anything even if it means my death." Her deep blue eyes stared at him for moments before he grabbed her hand. "Welcome aboard Mrs. Vixa Ambrodel. I have a mission in mind for you."  
  
Vixa and the commander walked down the streets of the Elven camp. Everyone turned to stare at her since her eyes and ears showed that she was elf, yet her skinned said otherwise. They both entered a huge tent; people were practicing their fencing while others were talking about the upcoming battle. Everyone stopped what they were doing once their commander and Vixa entered. Vixa felt extremely awkward at this moment and refused to show it. "Nathanielesta!" A young elf ran over towards them. He was fairly handsome with his light brown hair and green eyes. He didn't smile nor did he show much emotion towards Vixa. She looked at him, smiled and extended her hand. Their commander cleared his throat and they both looked at him. "Alright, Nathanielesta, you and Vixa here, will go to the nearest human town and gather information on their defenses. You must wear a cloak at all times. If you are discovered it will most likely mean death. Understand?" Vixa nodded, Nathanielesta looked a little confused. "Why would Vixa be put to death as well? Her skin is blue, elves don't have blue skin." "Haven't you ever heard the legends of the Dargonesti when you were young? The fabled elves that live under the ocean, also known as sea elves? That is what I am, I am the first to walk upon these dry lands since the beginning of time. We have never dared to come up to the surface. I only came because I have nothing left down there, which is why I am here."  
  
"Tell me Nathanielesta, why are you working in this army?" She asked the question innocently, not knowing what painful memories of the past she just triggered. "When I was a boy, my village was attacked, by a band of humans. They killed my mother and father. My parents sent me off with a few more children. We rode long into the night before this army found us and trained us to be fighters, rangers and archers. Now tell me why you aren't in the ocean, as you should be" She stopped walking and stared at the ground. Not really knowing what to answer. 'Do I tell him the truth? Or simply say my husband framed me to be with another?' Nathanielesta noticed she had stopped and stopped as well a little annoyed that she would delay their mission.  
  
"My. past? That's something I haven't thought of much in the past century. To be honest I tried to put it behind me.. I was forced into marriage with my rival family. We had 2 children together, twins. My husband framed me for a murder that I did not commit, because of that, I have been banished. I dreamed of going back to get my revenge, but never had the chance. Now that you know about me, please, do not tell your commander." Once she was finished telling her story there was silence for a few moments. "Your children.what are their names? ..." "Damia and Damien." With that said Vixa continued walking down the narrow path which led to their destination.  
  
The sun was setting in the distance as the duo entered the outskirts of the town. They pulled their cloaks over their heads and stood close together. They entered the nearest bar they could find and ordered a mug of ale. They would both whisper to each other while listening in to other conversations about the humans' everyday lives. It was fairly quiet until the cleric walked into the bar. He wore no cloak to hide his identity and wore the medallion of Pelor with pride.  
  
"Elf! Get him!" a human shouted, everybody with the exception of Nathanielesta and Vixa ran towards the cleric. The cleric pulled out his rapier and stood his ground well enough as of now no one has dealt too much damage to him. Vixa nodded at Nathanielesta then charged into battle with her bastard sword held firmly in her hand. Nathanielesta pulled out his bow and started shooting some arrows at the humans. Before the town guards came they had managed to kill a fairly large amount of humans.  
  
"That surely was interesting. Wouldn't you guys say so?" Both men turned towards Vixa and glared. "Vixa, we failed our mission and are going to be killed tomorrow at noon in town square and you call this INTERESTING!?!" "In fact, I do. This isn't the worst thing that's happened to me before. Why are you so worried anyway? We can escape." "Vixa, do me the favor and explain how to me. Last I checked they took our equipment, weapons, armor, everything!" "He does have a point Vixa. We stand no chance, unless you have a weapon hidden under your clothing." Once the cleric mentioned that Vixa's face lit up, "I was going to attempt to smash the bars, but you just reminded me of my dagger!" She started to loosen her pants with the dismay of the cleric and archer. She undid the buckles of her pants and noticed the expression on their faces then started to laugh. "Relax, I'm not getting undressed, it just so happens that they didn't feel for any hidden weapons and I have one on my leg. Let me explain, before I became a mercenary I worked as a barmaid. In order to protect myself from drunks I had a dagger underneath my skirt in the exact area. So now it's there in case I get thrown into jail." She reached in and then pulled out a small dagger, showed it to the guys and grinned.  
  
While Vixa worked on trying to break the lock the cleric attempted to make conversation with the Nathanielesta. "I never got your name. Mine is Aramil Galanodel." The cleric smiled at brightly while Nathanielesta looked away. "My name is Nathanielesta." Nathan answered Aramil without looking at him, instead he concentrated on the moons outside and the stars. "As you can see I am a cleric of Pelor. I walk human lands without a cloak because I come from a place where humans and elves worked together and my goal is to bring peace amongst both races. Tell me, are you two. married?" Nathan's eyes nearly budged out of their sockets. "Of course not! I could never marry her; I haven't even known her for more than a week."  
  
Just then Vixa stopped fiddling with the lock, punched it, and then yelled in pain. Both men looked over at her with confusion. She paced the cell for a quick minute before throwing her dagger hard into the dirt floor.  
  
"Sorry guys I can't get it, nor do I have the patience to continue to try." She sighed loudly grabbed her dagger and sat in a corner and stared out of the small window. The moons were shinning bright and illuminated the room nicely. She noticed something run by the window. Just then the guard standing outside of the room fell to the ground, dead. A small halfling ran into the room and started fiddling with the lock.  
  
"I have no time to explain right now. Hurry up and get out. Before you ask, my name is Asham." The halfling told the trio. He urged them to hurry, but Aramil insisted that he and Nathan grabbed some bones that were lying around and use them as clubs. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Please don't take any of these characters since they all belong to my friends and I. Thanks. I would also like to thank my friend Kev who's going to help me write this fic.  
  
Blessed Champions: Chapter 2:  
  
As they walked through the large corridor they noticed some kobolts at the far end near a door, talking and laughing amongst each other. They weren't sure how many but they assumed there were at least 3 of them Asham sneaked up behind them and slashed at the nearest one. Slumping to the ground in pain the kobolt stabbed at Asham with its half spear. The 2 others yelled a warning and started to flee. "I don't think so!" Nathan threw one of the bones with all his might and hit one of the kobolts in the head, killing it instantly. Vixa threw her dagger and it hit the other kobolt on its side. Aramil ran up to it and started hitting the kobolt with his bone club. Vixa, now weaponless could not do anything. She watched as the kobolt jabbed its spear into Aramil's leg, Asham thrusted his short sword at the kobolt, killing it.  
  
"Beyond this door is where they're keeping your equipment." Asham informed them before walking into the room. The others quickly followed them while Vixa pulled her dagger out of the dead kobolt before following the others.  
  
Once they entered the room the first thing they noticed was the huge pit. On the other side they could clearly see their armor and weapons. How to get across was the question. Jumping was out of the question. Nathan grabbed another bone and threw it on the other side, aiming to hit the switch on the other side. To his astonishment the switch budged and a bridge formed from one end to the other. They carefully walked across and grabbed their things. Vixa quickly tied her dagger to her leg. "Can you guys help me put this armor on?" Vixa suddenly shouted while attempting to put on her chain mail. They turned from what they were doing to see her stumbling about while trying to get into it.  
  
After a few more minutes of struggling, the group was ready to go. They knew they only had a few hours left before sun rise and the only one who knew what he was doing or where they were going, was the rogue. They walked towards some of the eastern corridors because of the cries they kept hearing. They finally arrived in a long hallway lighted by torches. The cries were coming from some of the doors to the left. Nathan put his head to the door to listen for the source. Once he made sure he had the right door, he quickly opened it and shot some arrows at whoever was inside. Aramil and Vixa ran into the room with their weapons raised high in the air. Two human guards were fumbling for their weapons, clearly surprised at the group of elves.  
  
By the time they had their weapons, one remained standing. He started to run towards the other door when Nathan shot an arrow in his back. "I think we're too late for this unfortunate soul." Aramil suddenly stated. "I can heal him, but all it would do is make him suffer some more." The group looked down at the mangled elf that was tied to the table. He was barely breathing and covered in wounds. Vixa looked away at the horrible sight, she had seen some things in the past, but this was simply unbearable. It made her stomach turn to see the elf's' insides hanging out. Nathan stared at the elf in realization that he was once his friend.  
  
"Guys, I found some gold and money on the guards. Let's go. I'm sorry Nathan." Vixa hugged Nathan in sympathy, "Please, don't hug me." Nathan said while backing up from her. They quickly left the room after gathering some of the things that they needed. Next they decided to try the farthest door in the hallway. The door wasn't locked, so they opened it. Once inside they noticed it was a large enough room, nothing too fancy, the walls were made of solid stone. There was a door on the other end so they crossed it and ended up in another room in the same style. "Is it just me, or are all these rooms the same?" Nathan asked a little impatient. "Don't worry, after the next door, there's a long hallway that leads to the barracks. I figured the exit in the barracks is much safer than the one that leads directly into town. We have to get a key first though" Asham informed the trio. They walked to the next room, which in reality was a long twisted hallway. Asham stopped in front of the first door and listened. He heard some laughter, and then silently opened it. He motioned for Vixa to run in and attack head on, while Nathan fires arrows. Asham and Aramil would wait a few moments before charging into the midst of battle.  
  
The two guards who were standing around talking and laughing hadn't realized what charged in before it was too late. Vixa quickly drove the blade of her sword into one of the guard's chest, the guard quickly withdrew his sword and slashed at Vixa but before hitting her, one of Nathan's arrow pierced his arm making the blow miss. Dislodging her sword from the corpse Vixa arched her sword in front of her making a deep gash on the guards' chest. The guard slumped to the floor just as another arrow lodged deeply into his chest and with a gurgle of blood the guard fell to the floor. They looted whatever gold was on the humans' bodies and continued on with their escape. Nathan noticed a door; he creaked it open and peered inside. There was small hallway lit by torch lights. Nathan sensed a trap so he told the others to stay back. He grabbed one of the guards' swords and tossed it on the floor. The beautiful rug and carpet fell into a 10 foot deep pit. It was only 5 feet wide so it would be easy enough to jump across.  
  
Once across they walked a few feet and came to a small wooden door. Asham carefully opened it and told Nathan to run in and point his arrow at the sleeping man. All four "friends" surrounded the human, and Asham shook him so he'd wake up. "Move and die human." Nathan said menacingly. The human looked at everyone around him and didn't budge. "You have something we need. A key. Give it. Now." Nathan continued. "I don't have any keys, just leave me be." "Search him Vixa." Nathan ordered. Vixa, not wanting to cause anymore conflict moved up to the human to search his surrounding. As soon as she came close enough to him, the human pressed a button and a stone block fell in front of the door. No sooner had the human pressed the button, Nathan had impaled an arrow in the humans head. "Guys, I don't want to seem worried, but this room is filling up with water and fast." Aramil quietly mentioned. 


End file.
